Just My Imagination
by skyline angel
Summary: ::TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED:: Playing pretend isn't always child's play. When Kahoko and Ryoutaro decide to tell a white lie to solve a problem, it creates other problems - and emotions - that the two didn't quite foresee.
1. Brainstorming

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d'Oro or any of its characters.  
Rating: K+

Pairing: For now, I'm thinking Ryoutaro & Kahoko, but we'll see how it goes as the story develops. ^^

Author's Note: After a barrage of one-shots, I'm going to try writing chapter stories again! And with a fairly new fandom, too. I hope it goes all right. Enjoy reading!  
This story is set some time after the concours have ended. I'm kind of mixing the manga and anime together, because according to the manga another competition will take place during the second semester. But I'd like to keep some of the events in the anime :D

*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 1: Brainstorming**

"Ne, Kaho-chan, what's wrong?"

Mio's concerned voice cut into Kahoko's thoughts. The red-haired girl looked up from her lunch, which she had been listlessly shifting with her chopsticks. She blinked to see her two best friends looking at her with concern.

Kahoko sighed heavily. "Mio, Nao, you remember what I showed you a few days ago?" she asked, while fishing something out of her school bag. Mio looked at her questioningly, but Nao raised her eyebrows.

"Kaho, don't tell me you got another one?"

Kahoko handed Mio a piece of folded paper. Mio's eyes widened in comprehension as she realized what it was. "But Kaho-chan, don't you think it's sweet that this secret admirer is sending you such romantic love notes?" she asked, her eyes shining.

Kahoko shook her head vigorously. "It's getting kind of freaky, Mio! It's like this guy is stalking me! Go on, read it. I found it just this morning in my locker. It's the third one I've received so far."

Mio and Nao bent their head together to read the letter. It was written on a sheet of clean white paper, but the ink smelled expensive and the handwriting was simple but elegant.

_Hino,_

How are you doing? I was walking by the practice rooms yesterday and I happened to hear your music. Your violin is as sweet and expressive as I have always remembered. But I do hope you're not taking practicing too far. I've noticed you've been in the practice rooms during lunch and after classes for this entire week. We wouldn't want our beautiful violinist passing out from exhaustion!  
I hope you don't mind receiving such letters from me, but I just wanted you to know that, despite all these talented musicians surrounding you and showering you with attention – and I can tell that they like you, they really do – there is one person who loves you for you, and not only because you are an amazing violinist (though that is one of the reasons).  
Take care and continue smiling. My thoughts are always of you.

_Sincerely,  
A secret admirer._

"Oh, Kaho, how sweet of him! He really does sound concerned for you!" Nao smiled mischievously, laughing as she noticed how Kahoko's blush was almost the same color as her hair.

"And he said that he _loves_ you! Is the violin romance coming true at last? Aww, I always knew our Kaho-chan was quite the heartthrob!" Mio couldn't help but laugh along, clutching the letter to her chest in her excitement.

Kahoko smiled weakly, but her eyes betrayed her worry. Nao quickly calmed down when she saw Kahoko's expression. She elbowed Nao to stop her giggles.

"Mio, Nao, I guess it _is _kind of sweet, but it's scary how he seems to be watching my every move. Is there a way I can make him stop sending me these things? I don't want to hurt his feelings, but I kind of have enough on my plate now, what with my schoolwork _and _the concours this second semester."

Nao nodded in understanding, but she couldn't think of anything that could help her friend with her current situation. "It's not going to be easy, since we really don't know who he is," she said, running her fingers through her dark hair. "You could try writing a note back and stick it just inside your locker, so he can pull it out. Tell him you appreciate his thoughts, but it's distracting you."

"That's a good idea, except someone else might read the note by mistake," Kahoko sighed. "And I don't want anybody else knowing about this; next thing we know it will be splashed on the front cover of the school newspaper." Nao nodded, knowing what Kahoko was referring to. The three girls were good friends with Nami Amou, but she did have a tendency to let her eagerness for meaty stories bubble over sometimes. She could just imagine it: _Hino Kahoko's Secret Admirer?_

"Do you think I could just ignore the letters? Maybe he'll stop then," Kahoko said out loud, but she didn't sound very convinced. Nao shook her head. "You're not responding to these letters, but he's still sending you more, isn't he?" Kahoko hung her head, knowing her friend was right.

Mio, who had been silent all this time, suddenly clapped her hands. Kahoko and Nao looked at her curiously. "I have an idea, Kaho-chan!" she said brightly. "Since this guy seems to be really devoted to you and watching you all the time, he'll certainly notice who you're with, right?"

"Yes..?" Kahoko said cautiously.

Mio smiled. "Then you should get an imaginary boyfriend!"

"_WHAT??_" Kahoko nearly fell off the rooftop bench in shock.

Mio's voice grew higher, her hands waving excitedly. "Hey, it's a good idea! If he's watching you all the time and he sees that you've got someone else, he'll know that there's obviously someone who loves you too! And _then _he'll stop sending you letters, since he'll see it's obviously a lost cause!"

Nao looked at Mio in surprise. "You know, that actually makes sense, Mio-chan. I'm impressed. I didn't think you could come up with something this smart." Mio pouted at Nao, but the two stopped their bantering when they noticed the look on Kahoko's face.

Kahoko stared at them both in disbelief. "Are you two serious? And, in any case, who could I ask to do _this_?"

Mio laughed. "Isn't it obvious, Kaho-chan?" The two girls said it at the same time. "Tsuchiura-kun!"

Kahoko's face turned, if possible, even redder.

"Tsuchiura-kun?" she wondered, thinking of the green-haired pianist. True, they had become fast friends and he _did _say she could ask him for help with anything, as one gen-ed student to another. But with _this?_ She wasn't quite sure.

"Think about it, Kaho," Nao said seriously. "He's a guy, he's one of your closest friends, and it's not like there haven't been any rumors about you two going out. Practically the entire General Ed department thought so before. And Tsuchiura-kun dealt with those rumors just fine. This time shouldn't be a problem. Just tell him what's going on; I'm sure he'll be glad to help you." Kahoko had to admit that, the way Nao presented it, her friends' logic seemed sound.

"I guess so," Kahoko murmured, though she still looked unsure. "And we really don't have any other options."

"Then it's done, then!" Mio smiled, handing Kahoko back the letter. "You can ask Tsuchiura-kun about it later this afternoon, during practice. You said he'll be rehearsing with you today, right?"

Tucking the letter back into her bag, Kahoko nodded and stood up. "But we tell no one about this, all right?" Her two friends nodded in assent.

As they left the rooftop and made their way back to their classrooms, Kahoko gripped the handle of her violin case tightly. She had a feeling she wasn't exactly looking forward to practice later this afternoon.

*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 1 is done! Sorry if it's so heavy in dialogue yet nothing much is happening. Things will pick up sometime soon, I promise.

Now go and click on that green button down there; a review would be most appreciated. Thanks!


	2. The Proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d'Oro or any of its characters.  
Rating: K+

Author's Note: Many thanks for the fast response! It feels great to start off the New Year with a supportive review or two :D  
In answer to one reviewer, I probably won't include Aoi Kaji in this fanfic. I've encountered him in the manga, but I haven't seen the second season of the anime yet, so I haven't quite gotten the hang of his character yet.  
Anyway, I hope you'll all like this next chapter!

*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 2: The Proposal**

Kahoko silently pushed open the door to the practice room. She settled her bag on the floor, opened her violin case, and started her usual maintenance of her violin.

Rummaging through her bag for her violin rosin, her fingers brushed the folded letter from her "secret admirer". Kahoko sighed inwardly as she pocketed the letter, remembering the task at hand. As she started applying rosin to her bow, her thoughts began to wander into worry.

_I wonder what Tsuchiura-kun will say… It's certainly a strange request, after all. Him, my imaginary boyfriend? Kami-sama, I wish there were some other way to get rid of this stalker. Besides, what will everyone else think? Amou-san will have a field day! Oh no…  
And the other guys! Yunoki-senpai will probably tease me about this! And Tsukimori-kun will look down on me even more; he never liked Tsuchiura-kun… I don't even want to think about what Kanazawa-sensei will say, he's sure to crack some joke and tell all the others…_

Kahoko dropped the rosin on the floor with enough force for the amber material to crack. "Why does this have to be so _difficult??" _she exclaimed, wringing her hands in despair.

"Hey, don't be so harsh to the rosin, Hino!" A deep voice, lightly scolding but with evident affection, suddenly filled the room.

Kahoko spun round, her red hair nearly whipping her cheek. "Tsuchiura-kun!"

Ryoutaro smiled and picked up the cracked rosin from the floor. "What was _that_ about? Anything worrying you? Or did you just feel like punishing the rosin?"

Kahoko turned slightly pink and shook her head. "Uhm, I was just worrying about the piece I have to work on now. It's so challenging! And, I still have homework to do…" she said quickly, while digging pieces and music books out from her bag – and spilling them on the floor – in her usual clumsy way.

Watching her, Ryoutaro had to laugh softly at her flustered demeanor. "Well, if you feel a little intimidated by the piece, we can practice something simpler first. Bach's _Minuet No. 3 _would be a good warm-up, I think." He sat down and opened the baby grand piano, stretching his fingers in preparation for playing.

Kahoko nodded and carefully positioned her violin under her chin. Maybe a good practice session would help her feel a little more relaxed about her request. She held her bow lightly above the strings and, seeing the green-haired student seated at the piano nod at her on cue, began to play.

oOoOoOo

_  
**Screeeeech!**_

Kahoko winced as she hit yet another wrong note on her violin. Contrary to helping her relax, her practice session with Ryoutaro was just making her even tenser.

_Can I really do this? With Tsuchiura-kun? _She lowered her face and pretended to adjust the shoulder rest on her violin, in order to hide her blushes. But she also didn't see the worried look in Ryoutaro's eyes as he waited for her.

"One more time, then?" he asked. Kahoko replaced her violin and began playing again as Ryoutaro played the accompaniment. Suddenly he stopped, and the rather cold notes of the violin hung in the air, discordant in the absence of the piano's melody.

"What's wrong, Hino?" Ryoutaro asked. "I know you've mastered Bach's _Minuet No. 3 _a long time ago, this shouldn't be a problem for you. There's something else bothering you, isn't there?" His voice was gentle, but Kahoko could hear the worry behind it.

Kahoko sighed. She might as well get it over with. She put down her violin, and went to sit down on the piano bench next to Ryoutaro. "Tsuchiura-kun, you told me before I could always come to you for help, right?" She was surprised at how soft and rather shaky her voice was, and felt her cheeks heating up again.

Looking down at her, Ryoutaro was surprised at how close she sat to him. It admittedly made him nervous. "Of course, Hino," he said, shutting the piano. "What is it? I'll be glad to help you. " He curiously took the sheet of folded paper Kahoko pulled from her pocket and handed him.

Reading the short letter, Ryoutaro felt anger and jealousy bubble within him. _Who the hell is this guy? _He didn't have time to ponder, as Kahoko began talking again.

"Tsuchiura-kun, this isn't the first letter I've received from this person, and I don't think he's going to stop sending me these notes," Kahoko continued. "I talked to Mio and Nao about it, and they thought of something that would maybe make him stop stalking me like this. But I'm going to need your help."

Ryoutaro nodded, waiting for her to continue. Kahoko shut her eyes in embarrassment, almost unbelieving at what she was about to request of one of her closest friends.

"Tsuchiura-kun, will you be my imaginary boyfriend?"

Kahoko blushed an even more brilliant shade of red as she saw the shock written all over Ryoutaro's face. Looking back down at her lap, she continued. "You see, if this person is really watching me, and he sees that I'm with someone else, maybe he'll back off. You're one of my best friends, and you understand what's going on, right? And I really couldn't think of anyone else I could ask…"

Her voice shook, but she pressed on. "Please, Tsuchiura-kun? Just until this guy stops sending me these letters. Besides, it's all pretend anyway. Just a little white lie. And, after it's over, we can go back to how things were. I.. I, I really don't know what else to do. So, please say yes?"

Looking back up, she saw an unreadable expression on Ryoutaro's face, and she had to turn away, afraid to see more. _Oh no, he's going to say no, isn't he? Did I just screw up _everything_??_

oOoOoOo

Ryoutaro nearly fell off the piano bench upon hearing Kahoko's question and explanation. _She wants me to be… what? Her… imaginary boyfriend? What _is _this?_

He felt his pulse speed up and he quickly looked at Kahoko. Even though she was turned slightly away from him, he could see that her face was tinged a bright red. She was biting on her lip, obviously worried and nervous for his reply. Seeing her like this, Ryoutaro knew he had to help her. She came to him, over everyone else, for help, after heart thudded loud in his chest, and he knew he had only one choice.

Ryoutaro smiled, and lightly patted the crown of her head, feeling the silky auburn strands between his fingers. She turned to face him, her golden-brown eyes wide. The innocently frightened look in them was enough to make his heart skip, but also sealed his decision.

"I'll do it, Hino. I promise we'll do whatever's needed to get rid of this stalker guy. I'm glad you came to ask me."

The thankful look in Kahoko's eyes told him he did the right thing. Her shoulders, originally tight with tension, relaxed as though the weight of the world was lifted off them. "Arigato, Tsuchiura-kun! I don't know what I would do without you!" She gratefully clasped his hands in hers, and Ryoutaro sighed inwardly as he felt her soft skin. _This just feels right._

Besides, and though he didn't want to admit it, while her request was challenging and unorthodox, it was also certainly interesting. _An imaginary boyfriend, huh? Maybe it's just my imagination now, but this could be my opportunity to turn it into something more._

oOoOoOo

Kahoko quickly let go of his hands and stood up. _Thank you, thank you, Tsuchiura-kun, _her mind sang. _I can finally solve this problem! _She packed up her things and walked over to him standing at the door. She looked at him curiously as he opened the door for her and moved aside to let her pass.

"Hino, I have to do this correctly, don't I? I'll have to be all gentleman-ly and start opening doors for you from now on." Ryoutaro's voice was light and teasing, as he exaggeratedly bowed her out of the room like a waiter at some fancy restaurant. Kahoko giggled at his acting. "Thank you, Tsuchiura-kun. It's a nice change to see you a gentleman instead of a jock."

Ryoutaro laughed with her, then said, "But, if we're playing pretend, then we have to play it well, just like any other performance. Wouldn't you agree… _Kahoko?_"

Kahoko was surprised at how pleasing her name sounded in the soothing baritone of his voice. It was different from when Azuma spoke her name; his was laced with mockery and deceit, while Ryoutaro's was friendly and honest.

_It's like that sound the thickest string of my violin makes, when stroked just lightly with the bow. It's… beautiful, really. _Her face turned pink, but she smiled back at him, no longer feeling awkward.

She had to admit: the practice session went well, after all.

"I agree, _Ryoutaro._"

She was even more surprised with how easily – and quite pleasantly – saying his first name came to her.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Woohoo, finally something's happening! I guess I'm really fond of the whole heavy-dialogue thing, but Kahoko's so fun to write because she's often so awkward around the Stella Quintet. ^^;;

Please keep the reviews coming! They are what will keep the chapters coming too! ;)


	3. Discussions and the Day After

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d'Oro or any of its characters.  
Rating: K+

Author's Note: Sorry for such a delayed update! It's been very busy over here… Thank goodness it's the weekend! ^^  
Enjoy the next chapter! :)

*~*~*~*~*

**  
Chapter 3: Discussions and the Day After**

"Okay, now _that's _stupid! I can carry my own things, you know!"

Hino Kahoko laughed and continued pushing away Tsuchiura Ryoutaro's hands as he attempted to take her violin case. She didn't expect that allowing him to walk her home would require such energy and effort from her.

"But how shall I be _le parfait gentilhomme _if you will not permit me to?" Ryoutaro replied, yet relinquishing his grip on the handle of her violin case. "I might have to back out of your request, since you seem like such a high-maintenance girlfriend, _Kahoooooo-samaaaaa._" He sighed tragically and made an exaggerated motion of exhaustion and despair, eliciting an amused smile from Kahoko.

"Ne, gomen nasai, Ryoutaro," Kahoko said, tugging at his jacket. "I promise I won't be a high maintenance girlfriend! I shall be… _le dame parfait!" _She rearranged her features to resemble pitiful and pleading, but she crumbled into giggles as Ryoutaro simply raised an eyebrow at her.

"First of all, you better review your French, Kaho," Ryoutaro said, laughing with her. "It's _la dame parfait_, not _le dame parfait._" Kahoko pouted and playfully punched his arm. "And second, you're almost home."

Kahoko blinked and saw that Ryoutaro was right: her house was just a few feet away. "Thank you for walking me home, Ryou-kun," she said, using his nickname and gaining a smile from the green-haired pianist in return. "And thanks for helping me out; I'm so glad I can count on you, even if you can't count on my French."

Ryoutaro shrugged his shoulders, raising his hand in goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kaho. And you're welcome, but don't even say you'll try to be 'le dame parfait' anymore." She laughed as she entered her house, and waved goodbye to him before closing the door.

Ryoutaro slowly lowered his hand and gazed at the door, his thoughts on the auburn-haired girl behind it. His voice low, he whispered as he walked away, "Because you don't need to try and be perfect anymore, Kahoko. You're already _ma dame parfait._"

oOoOoOo

The next morning found our red-haired violinist running up the hill towards Seiso Academy as though she was being chased by the demons of hell. _Why why why why can't I ever get up on time??_

Kahoko sped up her pace as she heard the school bells beginning to toll. "I'm laaaaaate!" she wailed to no one in particular, gasping for breath as she finally reached the school gates.

"God, Kaho, if you always run that fast, you could be the starter of the track team," Ryoutaro waved at her as she neared the entrance to the General Education Department. Kahoko slowed down her run and smiled at him as she attempted to regain her breathing. "And relax, you're not late yet."

Sighing in relief, Kahoko fell in step with Ryoutaro as they walked towards their classrooms. She didn't attempt to resist when Ryoutaro took her violin case. Surprised, Ryoutaro looked down at her. "Anything happen? You generally slap the hell out of me if I even try to _touch _your violin case."

Kahoko shook her head. "I ran up a hill in less than 10 minutes, Ryou-kun," she groaned. "I'm not going to object this time around." Ryoutaro laughed and shifted his school bag in his other hand so he could hold her violin case better, speeding up his pace as they approached Kahoko's classroom.

Kahoko went straight to her desk and nearly collapsed in relief, seeing that her professor still wasn't in the room. Ryoutaro rolled his eyes and followed her inside, inciting a few raised eyebrows and excited squeals of delight from the other girls in the room. He placed her violin case on the table and lightly brushed the crown of her head with his fingers. "That's gratitude, Kaho. See if I carry anything for you after this."

Kahoko blinked and shook her head. "Thank you, Ryou-kun! I'll see you at practice later?" Ryoutaro laughed and waved goodbye, exiting the classroom. "Yeah, see you."

Mio and Nao immediately surrounded Kahoko and nearly rendered her deaf with shrieks of excitement. "Ohmygod, Kaho-chan, you already asked him?" Mio asked, her voice high with happiness. Kahoko laughed in slight embarrassment and nodded. Mio dissolved into giggles, her eyes shining like stars again.

"That's great, Kaho, he seems to be doing a good job," Nao commented. "Carrying your things for you? That's so sweet of him! Your stalker is sure to back off soon."

"He walked me home yesterday, too," Kahoko said, while placing her violin case on the floor next to her desk. After the initial gasps, Mio and Nao pressed her for details, but the professor soon entered the classroom and ordered the class to "settle down."

_I guess this isn't so bad, _Kahoko mused as the professor began the lesson. _Nothing really changed from how we treat each other, because he's always been this kind to me. I think he'll really be able to help me._ Her thoughts suddenly went to how gently his fingers brushed her hair as he left her that morning. She felt her cheeks grow warm at the memory, but she smiled and pushed away the embarrassment.

_And this new" situation" of ours might even be enjoyable._

oOoOoOo

"And so he walked me to my house, and… yeah," Kahoko concluded, before taking a bite of her lunch. The three girls were up on the rooftop again, discussing Kahoko's new "situation". Mio and Nao were all smiles as she finished her story.

Mio sighed, her head in delusions of romance again. "I find it so sweet, how you two were actually teasing each other in French. French, the language of the city of LOVE! So romantic, don't you think, Nao-chan?"

Nao rolled her eyes, but smiled at Kahoko. "I think Tsuchiura-kun was a good choice, Kaho. He'll make a good boyfriend."

Kahoko blushed. "I suppose so, but this is all to fix my problem, right? I can't abuse his friendship or his kindness." Nao nodded in agreement, but couldn't resist adding, "Still, you and Tsuchiura-kun… You two certainly had the girls in our class buzzing this morning." Kahoko swatted at her with her chopsticks.

"It's not the violin romance, but _this _is so much better!" Mio crowed, jumping off the bench and dancing around Kahoko. "Ryou-Kaho! How does that sound?" She laughed and dodged Kahoko's chopsticks. "Our Kaho-chan has a boyfriend, and it just happens to be the guy half the girls in school are crushing on!"

The three girls laughed, oblivious to the male music student standing just behind the open door of the rooftop entrance. An amused smile crossed his face as he left the rooftop and made his way down the shadowed staircase, soft tresses of lilac floating behind him in his wake.

*~*~*~*~*

Dundundun! Looks like the intention of the three girls to keep their plan a secret may not work out!

Just to inform:  
_le parfait gentilhomme_ – the perfect gentleman  
_la dame parfait_ – the perfect lady  
_ma dame parfait_ – my perfect lady  
I got this by using an online translator, so if I conjugated the adjectives wrong, please inform me! ^^;;

Thanks for reading! Now go clicky on the green button! :D


End file.
